


Burning

by tasto777



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: or his good version Phistopheles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: He was Phistopheles. But he burned and began to hate.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about my fav little devil but didn't know where to start. so here we are  
> the word meaning is just one interpretation of the name Mephistopheles, where it origins from Greek.
> 
> me means no  
> phisto comes from photos meaning light  
> pheles comes from philos meaning love.
> 
> i'm curious what you'll think :D

You knew this guy? His name was Phistopheles and once, not very unlike Lucifer, he was in heaven. He still is one of God’s favourites but he hates.

 

At the beginning there was darkness and light at the same time everywhere. Nothing else. Just this blinding, dark, light. Or maybe it was just nothing. We don’t know. But let me tell you it was theirs. Ours. Yours and mine. Because there was no difference. And then it changed and there was light.

That was when Phistopheles, the Lover Of Light, appeared. He was so bright, with golden wings and cherry red scales. He was beautiful and sent out all the stars and galaxies because he cared; and he loved the universe. He made it shine just like he himself did.

But as for the light there has to be darkness and God had planned something different for him.

So Phistopheles fell. There was no particular way or reason. He just had to. And on his way from light to dark his wings catched fire and his scales got lost. We might call him the first falling star as he was still so beautiful; one glistening bright ball of fire. But his body was not made to be burned. Who’s is it?

His fall was horrible. The fire creeped inside his bones and destroyed him from within. And while he only lost his wings, his scales and a leg, he lost all his love for the universe too. His love for everything he used to be. His love for the light. As this was the reason he has hurt and changed.

Phistopheles was gone and his place was taken by Mephistopheles, the Hater Of Light.

He has no wings, no heart, no hope, so he became cold and cunning. He has two stumps on his back and a hoof as a leg. His skin is in a deep burgundy shade that’s almost black and his eyes captured the flames of his fall. They carry the fire that wouldn’t stop burnig him, even when he got dark. They carry the flames that kept him going. He is the Hater because there needs to be one. Because he once was the Lover and he now knows it better. He is the Hater because he will always hate the world that made him suffer.  
So he will make the universe crumble in his hands and fall the way he once did, an eternity ago.  
While he still keeps Burning from within.

 

Because he is Mephistopheles, the Hater Of Light.

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop my first english fic. I hope you liked it hehe


End file.
